The Attraction of Evil
by JantoJones
Summary: Illya wonders what it is about Thrush which attracts people to their ranks.


Napoleon Solo flirted and joked his way from the U.N.C.L.E. parking lot to his office; his journey taking three times longer than it should have. He even managed to arrange a date for that evening and another for later in the week. His good mood was entirely down to the success of the mission he had just returned from. Thanks to his talent and quick-thinking another Thrush menace had been thwarted. All Napoleon needed to do now was debrief with Mr Waverly, and file his report, and then the next two days were his. Firstly though, he wanted to touch base with his partner and invite him out for lunch.

As Solo entered their shared office Illya didn't seem to notice his arrival. The Russian was staring intently at a photograph of a woman. She was standing by a VW van and looked quite carefree. In front of Illya sat his typewriter, with a half-finished report awaiting his attention.

"Who is that?" Napoleon asked, startling the other man.

"She was an aspiring model," Illya replied. "When did you get back?"

"About forty-five minutes ago. What do you mean by 'was'?"

"She's dead," Illya stated simply.

He tucked the photograph back into the mission folder and returned to his report. Napoleon frowned. Not once since he'd entered the room had Illya looked at him. Something was obviously bugging him.

"What's up, Tovarisch?" he asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get anything back.

"Nothing," was the predictable response. "Have you reported to Mr Waverly yet?"

"Just heading there. I was going to invite you for lunch, but how about dinner at my place instead. I won't take no for an answer."

Illya's assignment hadn't been a good one and all he wanted to do was go home and forget the world for a while. However, he knew that Napoleon really wouldn't take no for an answer and decided it would be easier just to accept.

"Excellent," Solo enthused, making a mental note to reschedule his date. "I'll have dinner ready for eight."

….

At 7:45, Illya let himself into Napoleon's apartment, armed with a bottle of red wine.

"Perfect," Solo said, as he accepted the wine. "This will go perfectly with dinner. It's just a simple Steak Diane with a baked potato and broccoli. Could you get us both a drink?"

While Illya took off his coat and poured a vodka and a scotch, Napoleon went into the kitchen and opened the wine. It needed a little time to breathe before he served it.

Returning to the dining room, he took the glass which was being proffered by his partner, and raised it in a silent toast.

"Before you say anything," Illya suddenly blurted. "There's nothing wrong with me, and I don't wish to discuss my assignment."

"I already know what happened," Solo told him. "Waverly apprised me of all assignments from all agents after I debriefed with him."

Illya nodded in acknowledgement. As CEA, Napoleon would naturally be privy to on-going, and concluded, missions.

"Then you will know that I killed that young woman."

Napoleon noted the sadness in his friend's tone. Despite all the careers he'd had, where death was ever-present, Illya tried to kill only as a last resort; preferring to use sleep darts where he could.

Laurie Tyler had indeed been an aspiring model, who was beginning to make quite a name for herself; as well as quite a lot of money. She was also a courier for Thrush. Illya had intercepted her while she was transferring sensitive data regarding the travel plans of several international heads of government. Laurie hadn't been too happy at his interference and had launched herself at him

Illya had been in the process of drawing his weapon when it was knocked from his grasp. The pair had grappled for a few minutes, with Illya finding it difficult to fend off the furious woman. He'd finally gained the upper-hand and managed to throw her away from himself. Unfortunately, Laurie landed badly and broken her neck. Death was instantaneous.

"You are not to blame, Illya," Napoleon stated. "It was an accident, plain and simple."

"I have accepted that," the other man replied softly. "I am saddened at the waste of life. She was almost at the top of a successful career, so what drew her to Thrush? Why are people seduced by evil so easily?"

"That's a complex question," Solo sighed. "I think, that when it comes right down to it, evil promises them everything they want. What a person wants, and what a person needs, are usually two different things. Plus, they are led to believe that they can have everything with very little effort."

"I believe you are right," Illya replied. "But Miss Tyler was making enough money to get whatever she wanted."

"True, but she had to work for it," Napoleon explained. "Her life was wasted, but we work every day to ensure that we save as many as we can. Now, enough of being maudlin, are you ready for dinner?"

Illya smiled in answer. He would continue to question the motives of the young woman, but he realised there was little point on dwelling on it.


End file.
